Dozens
by ILoveFowl
Summary: Poems. Drabbles. And lots of them. If I can't think of anything to write, I will come here and puke something out. Not sure how many there are going to be, hence the title. Will be updated in spastic blurbs. T because I don't trust myself to hold to a K . And, as always, A/H.
1. Chapter 1

Yes, I have come to my senses and I realize that drabbling is truly the only way to kill off writers block. This story will have poems and drabbles of mine. Most of which will suck. And those that don't will be depressing.

If you're still reading… why?

0o0o0o0o0

_Battleground_

Slipping through entwined fingers,  
Drawing them apart.  
They hate it  
And it is the one thing they may  
never  
defeat.  
Dragging him down  
Faster than her  
He stoops low  
While she stands straight.  
He is wrinkled  
Her skin is smooth.  
His eyes cloud;  
She cries, for she loved them.  
And now the only name he remembers  
is  
hers.  
And breathing becomes harder.  
And she feels them losing  
this  
fight.  
But he says that they will never  
be  
defeated.  
She trusts him  
Though she does not understand.  
So she sits  
By his side  
Always.  
And their last day together  
comes  
gently.  
And he tells her he will die, soon.  
But she is barely older  
Her eyes are bright and her skin is only wrinkled  
Around her eyes  
From laughing  
At what  
he  
says.  
And she hates her youth.  
For she does not want to live  
And live  
And live  
Without him.  
And he says it is time  
And she cries  
For not all tears are an evil.  
And she says that they  
have  
lost.  
And he says,  
"No,  
Don't you understand?  
Time was the enemy.  
It always is.  
It pulled us apart.  
But we fought back.  
And  
we  
won.  
Don't you understand?  
Time was trying to end  
our  
love.  
That was the fight.  
And we have won."

0o0o0o0o0

Deathbed wisdom from Artemis Fowl. Of course.

Inspired by Gandalf. "I will not say, 'do not cry', for not all tears are an evil."


	2. Chapter 2

_Care_

He curses,  
Again,  
As he struggles to mend  
What was broken.  
He sighs,  
Again,  
As once more,  
He is turned away.  
He cries,  
Long and bitter and hard,  
In the night,  
As he wonders,  
If she will never care.  
And he continues to try  
To piece back together  
The shattered remains  
Of their love.

0o0o0o0o0

Inspired (surprise!) by TTP.


	3. Chapter 3

_Beauty_

Her curly blonde hair wavers in the sea breeze. He eyes it, objectively noting how pretty she is.

Pretty, not beautiful.

Beauty was a matter of opinion, after all. One man's "beautiful" was another man's "plain." What Trouble Kelp considered not worth his time, Artemis might find captivating.

Just maybe.

And Minerva's tawny eyes and pale skin were undeniably attractive, in the physical sense. She also had a lovely sense of humor and an impressive intellect.

But he would prefer someone with razor-sharp wit and barely enough brains to follow his plans, forcing her to punch him in the arm and "just explain it in godsdamned Gnommish, will you?!"

Minerva respected his boundaries and occasionally challenged him mentally.

He didn't have the heart to tell her he liked to be obnoxiously called "Arty" even when he protested and sat upon when he requested a game of chess.

And yes, Minerva's hair was pretty.

But he preferred red.


	4. Chapter 4

_Secrets_

He has so many secrets. From almost everyone. From the human world, he hides the existence of fairies. From his friends, he hides his true, gentler nature. From his family, he hides his magic.

He hides nothing from _her_.

He _can_ hide nothing from her. She peels away his insulating layers of coldness and distance to the spark within, the one spark of decency she saw in him. And _she_ blows on that spark, nursing it into an crackling flame whose warmth she can snuggle happily into. She hunts down and captures his secrets, not to divulge them, but to clutch them to her heart and say, "I, truly, know you. I see who you really are, inside. And I love you."

There is only one thing he hides from her now: the secret of what he ultimately wants from her. And even that will be revealed tonight.

He smiles as he gazes down at the little diamond ring.

0o0o0o0o0

MUSHFLUFF!


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry_

Some say that love means never having to say you're sorry. I disagree. Love means having to say you're sorry twice as much, because even when it isn't your fault, you still have to apologize because seeing her upset upsets you. And when it _is_ your fault, you get down on your knees and beg for forgiveness because you hurt her and you can't bear that. And no matter how humiliating it is you do it anyway. All because of that stupid four-letter word that is somehow supposed to encapsulate everything I feel for her. What is love? Sometimes I think it's utter madness, and I'm sure she agrees. But it's a forgiving madness. She always forgives me, whether I forged and auctioned a priceless masterpiece or kidnapped a living creature. Maybe it's the love. Maybe it's because she's a forgiving person.

And here I am, on my knees before her once again.

0o0o0o0o0

Yeah, I slapped a random ending onto that. Whatever.


	6. Chapter 6

_Insanity_

They say I _was_ crazy. Past tense.

They think Atlantis Complex was bad? It doesn't hold a candle to this. This is true insanity, absolute loss of mental and physical control. When all she does is walk by me, and I lose my mind. Late at night when I think I'm safe from it, and I close my eyes and fall asleep and suddenly I'm back in that gorilla cage, with her on my chest, and she kisses me and my brain disintegrates and I know that I will never, ever be the same. When she calls me from work and shushes me because she isn't supposed to be on the phone and we talk forever and then she has to go and it hasn't been any time at all.

Love.

_This_ is true insanity.


	7. Chapter 7

**_TLG SPOILERS_**

**_0o0o0o0o0_**

_Comic Relief_

He wasn't a main player on the field, no matter how much he said so. He was useful, but he wasn't in the emotional aspect of any of their adventures. All he was meant to do was plaster a smile on his oversized mouth and crack a stupid joke to make _her_ laugh. Then _she_ would go off with Fowl, not realizing the broken heart she left behind.

Jesters weren't meant to be touchy-feely. The humor wasn't supposed to be bittersweet.

And they _especially_ weren't supposed to fall in love.

But he had. And he had to hide it behind the false smile. Every day, every night.

One night, they had slept at the PI office. Just zonked clean out on the floor. And in the morning, he'd had his arms wrapped against her and her head had been on his chest. The whole next week, she teased him about it, never once catching the truth in her words. And out came his feigned grin again.

Even now, watching her animatedly talk with the newly resurrected and re-memorized Fowl, he could see the connection between the two.

And felt the one-sided love that radiated toward her from his own heart.

Mulch turned away, his smile, for once, absent.


End file.
